


Bluh

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when u got that depression but ur also hungryJunghee turns her face to nuzzle into Taeyeon’s soft stomach through her shirt, nosing into her bellybutton and taking a deep breath. She smells like she spent the hour before she came inside sitting in the dirt of her community garden plot and pulling weeds.tumblrtwitter poll





	Bluh

Junghee’s eyelids are heavy, kind of sweaty, and her eyes sting with tiredness every time she blinks slowly. In front of her, Taeyeon’s hands hold a PS2 controller, thumbs with slowly growing nails and chipped polish tapping quietly. They’ve blurred out of focus in Junghee’s tiredness but not as much as the tv screen behind them. By now it’s just a vague blob of changing color on the other side of the room. The sound is almost inaudible because they lost the remote weeks ago and haven’t remembered to turn it up manually yet. Under her head, Taeyeon’s stomach moves up and down with slow breaths. **  
**

Junghee lets her eyes slide and stay shut, pulling her blanket up over her shoulders and nestling more into the mattress. She’s been trying to sleep whenever possible today since it’s a day off and she doesn’t normally get to push back against her insomnia like this. Now feels like a time where she can catch a few minutes of a hazy doze, probably.

Her consciousness slips in and out, sounds quiet and muffled one moment and sharp and clear the next. At some point she does fall into sleep, she knows, because at some point she’s woken up by a low gurgle under her ear.

Taeyeon’s stomach vibrates with the sound, gentle rumbles jiggling Junghee’s cheek. Junghee turns her face to nuzzle into her soft stomach through her shirt, nosing into her bellybutton and taking a deep breath. She smells like she spent the hour before she came inside sitting in the dirt of her community garden plot and pulling weeds.

“You’re hungry,” Junghee mumbles into her stomach. The arm over Junghee’s shoulder shifts when Taeyeon shrugs lightly.

“So are you,” she mumbles back. Junghee scrunches her nose. That is also true. She was hungry half an hour ago, but hasn’t gotten up to get food yet because it’s just. So much work. So much effort that she can’t go through. But now, though. Now that she has a reason. Maybe.

“Want me to make us food?” she asks quietly. Taeyeon sighs. Resting her cheek back on her tum, Junghee sees that she’s half stopped playing and is just tapping the jump button slowly.

“I don’t know,” she mumbles. “That’s still, like. Picking up the food, and biting the food, and chewing it, and swallowing it, and then doing that again a bunch more times.” She holds down the jump button and just rubs her thumb over it in slow circles. Junghee lifts her hand from where it’s been tucked against her chest to gently pap Taeyeon’s hip. She knows.

“That’s why everything we buy is bite sized, remember?” she asks. It’s one less step. Taeyeon hums, and turns it into a shrug noise.

“I guess,” she mumbles. Junghee pats her again. Yeah. She’s right. She scrunches her eyes shut, takes a deep breath, and expends a large amount of energy pushing herself up into a sitting position. Once she’s there, she closes her eyes and squeezes the sheets under her for a moment to rest. Then she raises her hand to rub her eyes.

“I’m gonna make some form of food,” she says. “Because you’re hungry. And then you’ll eat it because you’ll feel bad if you don’t at least have some. And then I’ll also eat it because I’m also hungry. And then neither of us will starve.” She looks to the head of the bed, where Taeyeon looks back at her with her top lip between her teeth.

“I mean,” she says. “Sounds good.” She lets go of the controller to loosely circle her hand around Junghee’s wrist. “Thanks,” she murmurs. Junghee picks her hand up and twists it so she can hold Taeyeon’s for a second with a small smile. Then she pushes herself off of the bed and takes a moment to steady herself on her tired legs.

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” she says, shuffling out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> #just tired lil motivationless blubs  
> #helpin each other out   
> #nappin nd playin games   
> #taes playing ratchet nd clank up ur arsonel   
> #i like going commando more but i had a v specific lvl of arsonel in my brain so   
> #i dont remember that lvl now lmao i wrote this like a year ago  
> #jung wiggles and puts some things in the oven  
> #lil popcorn shrimps nd chicken nuggies and fries   
> #v simple v easy   
> #and takes them back to tae and tae eats slowly but she does eat   
> #and they finish eating and jung goes back to trying to nap   
> #nd tae goes back to palying   
> #and they dont starve   
> #and its good


End file.
